


Light my Fire

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, Battle, M/M, Not so human Stiles, Stiles transformation, Temporary Character Death, The Alpha Pack, Werecreature Stiles, With A Twist, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: The Alpha pack has invaded pack lands that is shared between the Hale and McCall packs.Stiles is told to stay hidden within the trees as they face off Alpha pack and their newest recruit, a mage and his dragon.But Stiles won't let his loved ones die even if it means revealing his true self.---Steter Week 2018Day 1: Alpha Peter and Werecreature Stiles





	Light my Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, just found out about Steter Week! So, I'm behind. 
> 
> Of course, it's unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I whipped this story up and posted it.

A loud boom sounded as the McCall pack broke into the clearing. Dust was settling around massive dragon that landed on the other side. It’s master sliding off and floating to the ground with his flashy gold robes fluttering around him. 

The Alpha pack had recruited a mage with a blood-thirsty dragon as it’s familiar. 

“Stay back, Stiles.” Peter pushed the human back to the treeline. 

Peter’s sister’s pack was in full battle against the invading pack. 

The pale, mole-speckled young man whined, “I’ve got my bat.” He swings it over his right shoulder. 

“I doubt your bat will even put a dent in that,” Scott pointed to the two-story tall dragon. It’s red scales reflecting the bright sunshine with sharp horns sticking from the top of it’s head. 

Stiles huffed as his eyes scanned the scene in front of him. 

Werewolves were faced off with on another. Blood was everywhere. 

“I can take care of myself. It’s not the first battle I’ve fought,” he replied.

“Please, Stiles. It will settle my wolf if we both know your out of danger.” Peter confessed to the human pack member. “You’ve never fought a dragon before.”

“Fine. I won’t charge in with you all,” Stiles heart jackhammered, “but don’t make me come save you.” He squinted at the older wolf.

The older wolf was cut off by Scott. “Okay. Peter I want you to help take out the mage,” Scott commands before directing the other members. 

Stiles had help come up with the game plan before they set out to assist the rest of the Hales. 

When Scott came into his True Alphahood, Peter was the one who volunteered to join his pack as his advisor and mentor. It was a chance to work alongside with the Alpha’s best friend. The quick witted, handsome, loyal human who had a knack of researching and strategy. 

The born wolf had always craved the Alpha power but would never kill his sister or True Alpha.

The plan was to let Scott, his sister or Laura strike the killing blow since they were already Alphas. His dream was in reach though, and he wouldn’t let an opportunity pass him up if it presented itself. 

“Peter,” Stiles’ hand gripped the wolf’s bare arm, “Be careful.”

“Of course,” he smirked. 

Stiles ran his ran down Peter’s neck, leaving the scent of campfire and smores. Then, Peter was surprised when the younger man kissed him on the lips. 

“Really, Stiles. Now,” Scott sighed loudly, “Now, you make your move.”

Stiles threw his head back cackling before he ran back into the trees.

Peter lifted his fingers and grazed them over his lips. He had hoped that his affections for the younger man were reciprocated and his wolf howled within with happiness. 

“Let’s go,” Scott tugged at Peter’s sleeve, snapping him out of his shock. “You and him will talk afterwards.”

The mage was yelling out spells as the dragon kept the werewolves at bay. 

Peter fought the urge to sneeze at the spicy scent of magic lingering in the air. Talia and Laura were facing off with the twins as the rest of his old pack fought the others.

His head snapped to the left as he heard Lydia bellow knocking over an Alpha charging her and Derek and Jackson leaping on it. 

His brother Matthew, and his father were keeping Deucalion occupied as they danced around him slashing him left and right. 

He dodged other fights as he v-lined towards the magic user when a large weight hit him like a brick wall.

Peter’s bones were already knitting back together as he turned to face off with female Alpha he didn’t recognized. 

“So, the rumors were right.” He snarled. The Demon Alpha had recruited more before he invaded the their lands. 

“I’m stronger without my pack.” Her voice was high-pitched and Peter was confident his rival was a Hyena. She jumped on him and nicked him below the left eye.

He rolled sideways, throwing her off balance as he let his beta-form come forth. His long sharp claws cut into her gut deeply as he punched her. She screamed and slammed her head against his forehead causing him to become dizzy before she clawed his chest. Blood spurted out of him.

“Peter,” he heard Stiles voice scream. 

His saw the younger man with his bat sprinting towards him and flung it towards him.

He swung around at the same time the bat struck the woman in the skull. As she reached up to dislodge the weapon, Peter roared and slashed his claws across her neck, severing her head.

Time stood still. The sounds of the ongoing war faded away.

A buzzing sound filled the air as if he was punched in the temple.

It felt like lava racing through his veins. 

He clutched his stomach and let out a howl as the Alpha power settled inside him.

“Yes,” a deep voice echoed. “Finally, a new Alpha. Vinix consume him now.”

Peter opened his eyes to come face to face with mage. He was memorized by the purple swirls within the magic user’s eyes. 

A hot breath ruffled his short hair. As he broke the trance and looked up into the large maw of the dragon over top of him.

“Nooo,” he heard Stiles scream before he was shoved out of the way.

The mage cursed as his dragon’s mouth closed down the human’s body before lifting it’s head and swallowing Peter’s love.

A hot, boiling rage filled him. His hand whipped out around the mage’s throat and squeezed. 

The other man didn’t have a chance to choke out a spell as Peter snapped his neck. 

He ripped into the mage’s body tearing it to pieces as tears trickled down his face. 

His body flew into the air as the dragon stumbled and fall over nearby.

He turned towards the beast who killed his boy. He was going to avenge his boy’s death. 

Stiles had sacrificed himself to save Peter.

He stalked over the barren ground toward the beast.

The dragon’s stomach was moving around violently. As it roared a light, brighter than the sun shined out of it’s mouth.

Suddenly, the dragon burst open, blood and guts flinging everywhere and up rose a magnificent sight.

A phoenix. It’s body was huge, with a wingspan of at least ten feet when it spread them wide.

It’s caw silenced the battleground. 

As the Hale and McCall packs stood in awe, many of the Demon’s pack scattered at the sight of the bright orange and red myth.

The bird flew over to the retreating pack, killing them with single touch, sending them up in flames.

The Demon wolf sprinted at full speed for the treelines but wasn't fast enough. A couple beats of its wings and the phoenix landed in front of him and tilted it’s head side to side. 

“No, I promise to never come back again,” the wolf pleaded.

The bird who rose from death and the fire within the dragon placed it’s wingtip on the man’s chest and watched the flames slowly take over his body.

The Demon wolf screamed and tossed himself on to the ground rolling back and forth.

It was no use. The flames consumed his body and turned him into ash. 

The legend in front of them morphed into the spastic young man everyone had thought was a mere human.

“Stiles,” Peter flung his arms around the boy. “I thought you were dead.”

“Told you to be careful or I’d have to come save you.” Stiles chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the wolf.

“Don’t ever do that again. I love you.” Peter nuzzled into Stiles’ neck.

“You must know I love you too. I died for you.” Stiles kissed away Peter’s fresh tears.

“Oh my god,” Scott rushed up and slapped his best friend on the back. “You’re a legendary phoenix.” 

“Hello Stiles,” Talia walked up to them, “been holding back on us and Peter I see you have red eyes now.” 

She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look.

Stiles stomach rumbled. “Let’s talk over food.”

##

Peter rolled over onto side and brushed his fingers over his husband’s bare chest. His lover fluttered his eyes open and smiled at him.

He had chosen to stay within the McCall pack and co-Alpha with Scott. 

“Good morning,” the wolf brushed his lips over his not-so-human’s mouth. 

“Morning husband.” Stiles snuggled against his lover.

They had gotten married the day after a year of dating.

Stiles reputation had spread like wildfire. 

Peter had gone along with Stiles when he broke the news to his parents that he came into his true form. 

Once he came into Phoenix he was able to shift at will. 

He had to sacrifice himself to save his loved ones to come into his second form. He was still learning from his mother about his new powers, and the responsibilities that came with them. Claudia had given up her powers to have a child with her human husband. 

“Let me show you how much I love you,” The Alpha manhandled his husband onto his back and straddled him.

Stiles smirked, “Come on baby and light my fire.” 

“Really Stiles.”

Peter kissed away Stiles laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come and try to freshen it up later on. Hope you all enjoyed it. I decided Phoenix Stiles isn't as common as Dragon Stiles.(though really, you can't go wrong with either). Also, I decided that a Pheonix is a werecreature. Just a very rare one.


End file.
